


I reached back but you were gone

by yuraxchan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:44:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/yuraxchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N : Friendship. Because I miss BaekYeol.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I reached back but you were gone

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : Friendship. Because I miss BaekYeol.

Baekhyun adjusted his beanie and sighed. Bored, he took out his phone to play while they were waiting for their flight. Maybe it would occupy his mind and prevent him from thinking too much.

After a few minutes, he looked up and his gaze fell on Chanyeol and Kris chatting happily. They were so loud – well Chanyeol was. Kris seemed to listen to the younger, a soft smile playing on his lips.

Baekhyun’s expression became sad and he couldn’t help but feel his heart constricted. He missed him so fucking much it hurts.

Like Chanyeol had said before, it took them 20 seconds to become close, they were like two matching pieces of a puzzle, never one without the other. Most of the times, the members would automatically associate them for games, rooms, shower turns – it was an evidence.

They were BaekYeol, it was them against the world. Kind of.

Always watching each other back, planning pranks together, cuddling when they were lonely or upset. Chanyeol was his anchor, his mainstay. He could always count on him, he was his most reliable person.

And he thought Chanyeol felt the same way, but he was proved wrong.

The most difficult part when you distanced yourself from your bestfriend, the person you’re the most comfortable with, is the realization that all the things you were used to are gone.

For example, the habit to hold his hand in the streets or in the airports, the reflex to hit his arm while laughing, the proximity of their bodies, the small talks without purpose. Once you lost all this things, it dawned on you that they meant a lot. Too bad you didn’t even know it.

He hastily plugged his earphones in his ear to shut off from the world and closed his eyes, a sudden urge to cry invading him.

*

When they exited the airport, the fans were pushing them, shouting their names and while in other circumstance Baekhyun would be thankful, right now he just wanted to be left alone, not to be groped nor touched. A particularly hard push made him trip and he nearly fell. He reached back to hold onto the person behind him who used to be Chanyeol but there wasn’t anybody. Shocked, he stopped in his tracks, completely lost.

Finally, a manager caught him by the shoulders to bring him to the van. Once he climbed in the car, everybody was looking at him, some were confused, other worried. He smiled softly.

\- I wish I was taller ! He laughed softly, hoping he was convincing.

He sat and buckled his belt, not saying anything else and not sparing a single glance at his friends. He missed the intense look Chanyeol was giving him, his eyebrows furrowed.

*

When they reached the dorm, he locked himself in the bathroom and cried, all the events of the day taking a toll on him. What happened to them ? He couldn’t even smile genuinely anymore without Chanyeol by his side. He never saw how dependent he was of the man and it was a scary feeling to grasp.

He knew they both had their pride and none of them would apologize but after four weeks of no communication between them he began to feel restless and cranky. Chanyeol was as talkative and loud as ever but Baekhyun became quiet at everyone’s surprise.

*

When he got up at night, insomnia preventing him to sleep, he was surprised to find Chanyeol in the kitchen. He stopped and hesitated, not knowing what to do.

\- You can stay, you know. The kitchen is for all of us. Chanyeol stated.  
\- Oh. Yeah. Thanks. He replied, uneasy.

He served himself a glass of water and gulped it slowly. The silence was suffocating and awkward. It was always easy between them and the sudden change was nerve wrecking.

\- I. Uhm. Think I’ll go back to bed. Don’t stay up late, your skin will be bad tomorrow. Baekhyun said softly, making his way out.  
\- Baek, wait ! Chanyeol stopped him, catching his wrist.

After all this time without contact, Baekhyun could easily cry just feeling his hand on his skin. It was silly, really, but he was relieved Chanyeol accepted to be in the same room as him - and what more now he was talking and touching him.

\- I missed you. I miss you. The taller confessed.

Baekhyun looked up and his gaze softened. He knew Chanyeol was sincere, he could never lied in his face like that. Knowing his bestfriend like the back of his hand, he could tell when the latter was lying, he was a really bad liar. Baekhyun sighed, now at ease, feeling like a weight was lifted from his shoulders.

\- I missed you too. I was going crazy without you. I wanted to talk to you but you seemed ok without me, it was as if I never existed to you. I thought you…didn’t care. He explained, hurt.

Chanyeol released his arm and moved closer, patting his head.

\- Idiot. I cared. I care. I was just angry because you ignored me. He smiled.  
\- I’m sorry, I was being childish but I didn’t know how to act…And then you were always with Kris so I thought you replaced me or something. Baekhyun stuttered.  
\- Were you jealous ? Chanyeol asked, teasing.

Baekhyun hit him and huffed, annoyed. The taller laughed and brushed his fingers on his neck making him squirm.

\- I’m glad we’re ok now. Chanyeol added, serious.  
\- I am too. Really glad. Baekhyun smiled.

Chanyeol took his hand and lead them to their room. When Baekhyun tried to let go he tightened his grip. Confused, the smaller was going to ask but his bestfriend simply pulled him towards him and settled on his bed.

Understanding what he wanted, Baekhyun smiled and slid under the cover as well, not letting go of his hand. Finally, they fell asleep together, side by side and a smile on their lips.

The morning after, Kris was the one who woke them up. He smiled at them.

\- Fucking finally ! I had enough of Chanyeol’s whining and complaining ! The leader teased them.

Chanyeol growled and threw him his pillow, missing his target who was now laughing at him. Baekhyun just smiled, content.


End file.
